


Imagine being that desperate

by forensicSoda (sketchyForesight)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Highscool AU, Humor, Idiots, Multi, This is my first time posting, everybody here poly, it ssssssort of centers around Rock Lee, no under age sex here folks, please help, so many threesome ships, that 1 (one) relationship is important I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyForesight/pseuds/forensicSoda
Summary: You know all those BNHA chat fics? Yeah this is that but Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

Asuma: Engrish Teacher  
Gai: Activities Teacher/ Gaidance Counsellor  
Kakashi: Geography Teacher  
Itachi: Math Teacher  
Orochimaru: Biology Teacher  
Baki: 11th Grade Homeroom  
Kurenai: Supervising Teacher  
Iruka: Supervising Teacher/ Library teacher  
Genma: 10th Grade Homeroom  
Tsunade: Nurse  
Shizune: Vice Principal  
!!!!  
Naruto: RamenBoi  
Sasuke: Snake  
Sakura: Smack-Ura  
Sai: Manga  
-  
Shikamaru: lazy  
Choji: expansion pack  
Ino: Hot Chicken Nugget  
-  
Hinata: Zoomeyes emoji  
Kiba: Dog Hokage  
Shino: Bug Spray  
-  
Gaara: of the Sand  
Temari: so many fans +  
Kankuro: Hewwo +  
-  
Neji: Catch these Hands  
Tenten: Stabby  
Rock Lee: Chaotic good  
-  
RamenBoi added Snake, Smack-Ura, Manga, and 12 others to the chat.

Snake: what

RamenBoi: nani

Smack-Ura: Naruto?? What is it 

RamenBoi: I made a chat for the whole squad 

Manga: with the exams so soon?

RamenBoi: better late than never ig

Snake: translation: he forgot

RamenBoi: >:O

lazy: destruction imminent

RamenBoi: what does that mean

RamenBoi: shi k a m a r u

Snake: guess I'll die

RamenBoi: why isn't anyone online anyways??

Smack-Ura: seen 2:50 am

RamenBoi: owo

Snake: shouldn't you be asleep???

RamenBoi: eeeeh im hyper

Snake: B/

Snake: B>:/

RamenBoi: did u just remove ur imaginary sunglasses 2 glare at me

Snake: tree

Snake: fuckin auto correct I meant yes

RamenBoi: screenshotted, gn babe

Snake: hskshsns  
___________________________________________________________

4:29 PM - After School

Dog Hokage: h-hewwo?

Bug Spray: no

Zoomeyes Emoji: h-h-hewwo? Mr. Obama?

Bug Spray: cease

expansion pack: is anyone thewe??

Bug Spray: leaves server

RamenBoi: guys what was the hw today?

Snake: have u ever listened to class in ur life

RamenBoi: ;(

Snake: Bio Worksheet, 3 paragraph english essay about idioms, math workbook pg 12

RamenBoi: ;)

Smack-Ura: thats gay rt if u agree or are gay no one will know which

Inkbro: rt

lazy: rt

stabby: double rt

Catch these hands: rt

Dog Hokage: rt

expansion pack: rt

Hot Chick-en Nugget: rt

Hot Chick-en Nugget: NARUTO WHAT'S WITH MY USERNAME

RamenBoi: im the creator of this server I get to choose the names

lazy: rip hot chicken nugget

expansion pack: rip

Hot Chick-en Nugget: you will die in three days

RamenBoi: finally the sweet release of death

of the Sand: that last gay rt for rock lee 

of the Sand: how do you delete messages on discord

catch these hands: I KNEW IT

stabby: I KNEW IT

lazy: it was so obvious y'all are dumb

Bug Spray: wh at

RamenBoi: akskhdhd whAT

Snake: omg im sooooo surprised :/

Smack-Ura: ur all gay

Manga: what's going on help 

RamenBoi: it was meant to be

Manga: was it

RamenBoi: Sai this is homophobia

Stabby: WHEN DID THIS BITCH CONFESS I NEED DETAILS @of the sand @chaoticgood

Catch these hands: I can't believe it all the all-nighters I pulled for Lee's ass and he doesn't even tell me when he confesses

of the Sand: I

of the Sand: I didn't confess yet

Of the sand: you f uck e rs I will kill you ALL WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT

Of the Sand: I've been e x p o s e d

Stabby: AJSKSH SOMEONE TAKE LEE'S PHONE HE SAID HE'D BE IN THE LIVING ROOM

zoomeyes emoji: taken, im holding it right now but I don't know how long I can last without physically combusting 

Stabby: god I love u hinata

Hot Chick-en Nugget: god I wish I were that phone

lazy: yikes

expansion pack: it's true love 

Dog Hokage: gaara u literally brought this on ur s e l f

Of the sand: .

Of the sand: u make a good point sorry

Zoomeyes emoji: guys help lee wants his phone back he's so confused what do I DO??

expansion pack: this chaos is great honestly

Stabby: let me d ie 

Catch these hands: ?? Hinata run

Zoomeyes emoji: aaAaaaaa

Snake: Naruto is laughing so hard

RamenBoi: AKAKSHHS LMAOO

Smack-Ura: ur all so dumb honestly

lazy: :/

Smack-Ura: especially u Shikamaru

RamenBoi: hinata u can give him his phone back I just deleted the messages

Zoomeyes emoji: my hero omg

Catch these hands: squints

Zoomeyes emoji: im crying lee was like "Thanks hinata!!" And turned it off and put it away thats so pure

Of the Sand: rt if rock lee is pure or if ur rock lee no one will know which

RamenBoi: rt

Zoomeyes emoji: rt

Inkbro: what does rt mean

Of the Sand: I have no idea honestly

expansion pack: mood

Smack-Ura: it means retweet

Of the Sand: oh, you mean Twitter? I have an account.

Hot Chick-en Nugget: ooo how many followers

Of the Sand: lets see...

Of the Sand: 41.3 thousand

Hot Chick-en Nugget: no

Smack-Ura: nO

expansion pack: WHAT

RamenBoi: omg

Snake: h o w

lazy: I follow him

Catch these hands: what do you even post??

Of the sand: pictures of my garden

RamenBoi: thats so gay

Of the Sand: okay Naruto 'im dating two people and ones a boy so that's pan culture' Uzumaki

Snake: exposed

Zoomeyes emoji: exposed

Hot Chick-en Nugget: exposed

lazy: exposed

Catch these hands: exposed

RamenBoi: this is Cyberbullying™

Snake: dork

RamenBoi: ur LITERALLY my bf

Zoomeyes emoji: cute dork

RamenBoi: thanks babe

Hot Chick-en Nugget: cuuute

Chaotic good: hello everyone! ^-^

Of the Sand: no

*Of the Sand has left the server* 

RamenBoi: OOF

Chaotic good: Did I do something wrong??

Hot Chick-en Nugget: Nah you're good

Zoomeyes emoji: Gaara??

RamenBoi: LMAO

Smack-Ura: Lee you haven't been on this server at all

Stabby: Yeah Neji misses u ;(

Catch these hands: :/

Chaotic good: I see! I'll try to be active on here!

 

Gaara stared at his phone. He felt the sweet embrace of death close over him. Please let him die. He turned off his phone and buried his face in his hands. This was TOTALLY how to get your crush to notice you. Uh huh. For sure.

He looked in the reflection of his phone. 

He didn't even have EYEBROWS.

Whatever. Whateverrr. He kicked the wall of his room idly.

A few seconds later, he got a text:

Hewwo to Of the Sand

Hewwo: can u stop slamming ur ass into the wall

of the Sand: Kankuro? You have a discord? You have my username? Why can't you talk to me in person??

Hewwo: wow 20 questions

Gaara frowned. And hit the wall a few more times.

of the Sand: suffer

Hewwo: I thot u loved me brother

of the Sand: in ur dreams

Whatever. He wasn't really the emotional type anyway. This silly crush would blow over.

He opened his phone with a quick press.

His lockscreen was a picture of Lee, Naruto and Tenten grinning at the camera, and he felt his heart flutter.

He heard a knock on his door. Who would be here anyways?

"Hello, Gaara?" came a muffled voice through the door.

Lee's voice.

What the fuck wasn't he in the courtyard??

Gaara opened his door, and Lee rushed in, holding an unopened Gatorade bottle.

"Gaara, your phone glitched out. Im pretty sure you left the server," Lee said, making himself comfortable on Gaara's sand colored sofa.

Oh yeah, movie night. Or more like movie afternoon, but neither of them cared. Usually Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Hinata and Kiba would join them, but today everyone was busy.

Dear god, why do you hate Gaara so?

He squished himself next to Lee, because that's where he wanted to be right then and society sucked.

"Did you have a bad day?" Lee asked, noting the other teens touchiness as he settled on a channel.

Gaara grunted in response, and Lee put an arm around him.

"Yeah, life sucks but it wont suck forever! Let's stay youthful!"

This made Gaara smile a little.

"Yeah, you're right."

The movie was pretty good, but they both paid a little more attention to eachother.

"Bye Gaara! See you tomorrow!" 

"Bye Lee."

Gaara closed the door, a small smile on his face.

He could get used to this, yeah.


	2. Fuckin, idk, chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does it look like I know what happens in this shitty story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma: Engrish Teacher  
> Gai: Activities Teacher/ Gaidance Counsellor  
> Kakashi: Geography Teacher  
> Itachi: Math Teacher  
> Orochimaru: Biology Teacher  
> Baki: 11th Grade Homeroom  
> Kurenai: Supervising Teacher  
> Iruka: Supervising Teacher/ Library teacher  
> Genma: 10th Grade Homeroom  
> Tsunade: Nurse  
> Shizune: Vice Principal  
> !!!!  
> Naruto: RamenBoi  
> Sasuke: Snake  
> Sakura: Smack-Ura  
> Sai: Manga  
> -  
> Shikamaru: lazy  
> Choji: expansion pack  
> Ino: Hot Chicken Nugget  
> -  
> Hinata: Zoomeyes emoji  
> Kiba: Dog Hokage  
> Shino: Bug Spray  
> -  
> Gaara: of the Sand  
> Temari: so many fans +  
> Kankuro: Hewwo +  
> -  
> Neji: Catch these Hands  
> Tenten: Stabby  
> Rock Lee: Chaotic good  
> -
> 
> I forgot normal people dont have this ingrained into their fucking minds like me

lazy added of the Sand to the chat

lazy: Gaara radiates dumbass energy we all know why

of the Sand: this is slander

Dog Hokage: hes right

Catch these hands: exposed

Stabby: double exposed

Hot Chick-en Nugget: im still dying over it lol

RamenBoi: "no." -Gaara, 20xx. Never forget.

of the Sand: I'll leave the chat again

Snake: then leave

Smack-Ura: o o f

lazy: big dick energy

Hot Chick-en Nugget: Godspeed

Hot Chick-en Nugget: also

*Hot Chick-en Nugget changed Hot Chick-en Nugget's nickname to Flower Babe*

*Smack-Ura changed Hot Chick-en Nugget's nickname to Flower Thot*

expansion pack: rip flower thot

lazy: w a s t e d

Smack-Ura: admin powers used right

Flower Thot: whos the real thot , Thot

Smack-Ura: ik but ur my gf too meet me @ the gym lets duke it out

Flower Thot: omw u fool

 

RamenBoi: ugh that reminds me I have to practice volleyball

Zoomeyes emoji: you sound sad? I thought you loved volleyball

RamenBoi: I do but my entire team radiates dumbass energy

Snake: says the person who radiates the most dumbass energy out of all of us

expansion pack: im right here

Catch these hands: I exist

Stabby: discussion: does Lee radiate dumbass energy

Snake: bold of you to assume lee exists

Stabby: he's right @Rock Lee do u exist

Chaotic good: no

expansion pack: the cryptid appears

Chaotic good: im not a cryptid!! Im just busy

Stabby: r u sure about that

Catch these hands: are you sure about that

Chaotic good: ;(

lazy: hi this is lee protection squad

Stabby: gay

Catch these hands: gay

Chaotic good: My hero~~

lazy: I take it back homo

Chaotic good: yeah but im straight

Catch these hands: whatever u want to believe

Chaotic good: time to dab the pain away

lazy: leaves server

Of the Sand: friendship ended with Shikamaru, lee is my new best friend

Of the Sand: at least one of you knows the memes properly

Chaotic good: [ok hand emoji]

lazy: god what a pain

Of the Sand: fool

Catch these hands: SROP MEMEING IN THE CHAT

lazy: srop

expansion pack: srop

Chaotic good: s r o p

RamenBoi: srop

Zoomeyes emoji: srop

Catch these hands: you are motherfucker???

Chaotic good: guys??

Chaotic good: someone from the LGBT alliances club just stopped me in the hallway and told me "its okay to be gay lee!! Be your most powerful self!!"

Chaotic good: im not gay???

RamenBoi: as founder of the lgbt club I know I left them in good hands

lazy: wait for it

Chaotic good: wait for what

lazy: : o )

Chaotic good: guess I'll die

RamenBoi: LMAO GUESS UR GAY NOW LEE

expansion pack: everyone here is a top tier gay

Chaotic good: im not g a y tho

Of the Sand: pertaining to the current conversation: let me die

Dog Hokage: gUYS

Dog Hokage: FUCKIN, I JUST SAW KAKASHI SENSEI AND GAI SENSEI IN T HE HALLSNSNFDJ

RamenBoi: ????????

Of the Sand: ?? Why are you so excited? Its not like they were making out or som

Dog Hokage: NO BUT IT WAS SO PURE GAI SENSEI GAVE THE OTHER ONE A KISS ON HIS FOREHEAD IM???  
___________________________________________________________

RamenBoi: DDJSOSNSKS

Snake: ???HECK

Expansion pack : I can't believe it????

Flower Thot: OMG I KNEW IT

Smack-Ura: oh my god????

Stabby: god finally

Catch these hands: finally

Chaotic good: finally

Lazy: its been years u guys didnt notice??

Flower Thot: shut your fuck

Expansion pack: oof

Expansion pack: were all gay here, even the teachers

Copycat joined.

Copycat: correct

Copycat left.

RamenBoi: HEY WHAT THE FUCK

Snake: shook

Smack-Ura: I can't even pm him?? Cryptid

Flower Thot: was that a teacher

Expansion pack: IT WAS A TEACHER

Copycat: can confirm

RamenBoi: WHERE DID U FUCKIN COME FROM YOU JUST LEFT

Copycat: shut ur tutti fruti ass up

RamenBoi: 

Snake: that hurt me on a physical level

Copycat: study the capitals list I gave you

Expansion pack: Europe or America

Flower Thot: CHOUJI HOW CAN YOU JUST ACCEPT THIS INTRUDER

lazy: ive rubbed off on him. He no longer cares. Mood

Flower Thot: uve corrupted him!!!!

Copycat: Europe, the quiz is on sunday, you have the weekend to study

Expansion pack: nice

RamenBoi: get out of my Christian roblox server

Smack-Ura: how did he even join

Copycat: : ) 

Snake: Kakashi sensei is a hacker man confirmed.

Manga: owo

Smack-Ura: ?? He was just literally being gay with the guidance counselor

Chaotic good: DID YOU MEAN

Catch these hands: god damn it

Stabby: *GAI*DANCE COUNSELOR

Catch these hands: ffs are you going to do this every time

Stabby: im legally required to

Catch these hands: did u mean

Catch these hands: LEEgally

Chaotic good: NEJI I LOVE YOU

Stabby: SJSKUEBEJW HE DID IT

Catch these hands: I hate u both

RamenBoi: ship

Snake: Naruto is gonna say shi

Snake: yeah

Zoomeyes emoji: Naruto ily but why do you ship every 3 people you see

RamenBoi: everyone in this damn server poly

Smack-Ura: are u

Smack-Ura: are u sure?

RamenBoi: yes

Smack-Ura: proof

RamenBoi: I am dating 1 (one) beautiful woman

Snake: :/

RamenBoi: and him ig

Snake: oh no, whats that? Its the sound of me not taking you to Ichiraku tomorrow

Snake: im only taking hinata

RamenBoi: BABE N O

Zoomeyes emoji: lol

RamenBoi: there's ur proof sakura everyone is dating everyone ;( r u happy I suffered

Smack-Ura: thats only 2 relationships ur argument is invalid

RamenBoi: chouji counts as two people BECAUSE HE HAS SO MUCH LOVE IN HIM 

Expansion pack: can confirm

lazy: :/ I hate my bf but he makes good food

Expansion pack: shut

lazy: correction: I love my bf, chouji, makes good food and he is the only thing ill ever care about

Expansion pack: SHIKA SHDKSHHS 

Chaotic good: am I the only straight one here?? Also choji and Shikamaru are, so valid

Stabby: gay

Catch these hands: okay im done

Chaotic good: neji?

Stabby: Neji is there something wrong???

Catch these hands: I

Catch these hands: im in my dorm room. Dont come inside

Catch these hands is on Do not Disturb.

Expansion pack: ???

Zoomeyes emoji: I hope he feels better soon :(

Stabby: brb

Chaotic good: brb

RamenBoi: ,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will hadplen?? So exciting, drama
> 
>  
> 
> Someone please teach me how to use this site im so gay and confused


	3. Chapter three where I write a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!! Neji and the gang tm have a talk and @MediocoreSavant im writing this for you only thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma: Engrish Teacher  
> Gai: Activities Teacher/ Gaidance Counsellor  
> Kakashi: Geography Teacher  
> Itachi: Math Teacher  
> Orochimaru: Biology Teacher  
> Baki: 11th Grade Homeroom  
> Kurenai: Supervising Teacher  
> Iruka: Supervising Teacher/ Library teacher  
> Genma: 10th Grade Homeroom  
> Tsunade: Nurse  
> Shizune: Vice Principal  
> !!!!  
> Naruto: RamenBoi  
> Sasuke: Snake  
> Sakura: Smack-Ura  
> Sai: Manga  
> -  
> Shikamaru: lazy  
> Choji: expansion pack  
> Ino: Hot Chicken Nugget  
> -  
> Hinata: Zoomeyes emoji  
> Kiba: Dog Hokage  
> Shino: Bug Spray  
> -  
> Gaara: of the Sand  
> Temari: so many fans +  
> Kankuro: Hewwo +  
> -  
> Neji: Catch these Hands  
> Tenten: Stabby  
> Rock Lee: Chaotic good  
> -

7:52 PM

Tenten opened the door to Neji's room slowly. He was on his bed, lying on his stomach. Lee was behind Tenten, looking worried.

"Neji, can we come in?" She asked softly. He grunted in response, and Lee shut the door behind them. Tenten squeezed herself in the (quite ample??) space between Neji and the wall his bed was against. Lee stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, atop a pale blue carpet.

Neji sighed heavily. Lee stepped closer, as if he was afraid. Tenten looked worridly at both of them, crosslegged on the bed. Her gaze shifted from Neji, who was facing her, eyes closed, and Lee, who was shifting his weight from foot to foot and contemplating what to say.

"I'm sorry, Lee," Neji said, his voice weaker than normal. "I was just stressed thats all-"

"Stressed because of me," Lee interrupted, his heart beating in his throat. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, you shouldn't have to deal with me." He said, and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"The school- The university of Enclosure- I-" Lee stuttered, trying to explain. Again. It was prestigious- he had promised Gai-Sensei he'd get in, but its policies were extremely homophobic. Gai Sensei didn't know and Lee was absolutely ashamed. It was such a good university but- he felt so nasty being selfish.

"No, Lee, I get it, I understand-"

"But I-"

"Listen, you don't have to-"

"You don't deserve this," Lee said, tears threatening to fall. "If you want to break things off, I completely understand-"

"Shut up." Tenten said angrily, swatting both boys on the head. She was crying. "Both of you be quiet- I love you both too much to just break it off."

"Tenten-" both boys looked over to her. Neji got up and wrapped his arms around her, Lee doing the same. Neji and Lee held hands.

"Look at me, making everything about myself-" Tenten sobbed. Lee shook his head. 

"This is about all three of us," he said, planting a kiss on each of their foreheads. 

"Which means the school of Enclosure is not for me- and can go rot in hell for all I care." Lee said.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise. "Lee, you don't have to." He said.

Lee shook his head. "I've been thinking about it for a while- I suppose now is a good time as any to make a decision."

Tenten grinned. "And you're sure?"

Lee grinned wide, a nasty feeling lifting off his shoulders. "I want to!" He said, eyes sparking, sparkling - Neji and Tenten fell in love all over again.

"I want to tell everyone!" Lee says, quickly wiping Tenten's tears. "I want everyone to know who I love!" 

He picked up both of them and jumped off the bed, carrying them both. 

"Whoa LEE WH AT-"

"LEE WAIT-"

He hugged them both tightly, and they all broke down into laughter.

Oh, how it felt to be in love.

About love, maybe his crush on Gaara could wait another time- lord knows he's bothered them about it enough.

___________________________________________________________

8:20 PM

Chaotic good: guys I need 2 say something

RamenBoi: is neij ok a y tho

Zoomeyes emoji: yea im worried about him :(

Chaotic good: ,

Chaotic good: yeah my boyfriend is fine thanks for asking 

***several people are typing***

RamenBoi: YCGFVHFVJGGB WHAT

Snake: :0

Copycat: lmaoo gotta tell gai abt this

Smack-Ura: hi, good morning, NANI

Of the Sand: congrats

Flower Thot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
___________________________________________________________

 

Well. That was that. Gaara looked at his phone. Of course Lee had a boyfriend...and he was gay. He didn't take Lee for a liar, but he probably did it for a good reason. Someone like Lee...of course he would be in love, he had so much love to give.

Gaara turned off his screen and fully lay down on the couch of his living room. Kankuro walked by, amused. "How's existence?", he said.

"Let me unexist."

Kankuro bit his lip. "Did you take...." he waved his hands for emphasis.

Gaara nodded. Kankuro moved to sit on the couch, and Gaara pulled up his legs. Kankuro sighed, patting Gaara's knee. 

Kankuro rubbed his hands. "You're sure you took them today?"

"Yeah." 

Ah yes, the running joke. The long and short of it was that Kankuro and Gaara found it extremely funny when Temari thought she was left in the dark. They both knew that Temari knew, but how else are you gonna cope with living without parents??

Temari walked into the room, frowning. "For fucks sake, what did he take?"

Kankuro tried to bite his lip, but it was too much. He burst out laughing.

Gaara kicked him. "Shut!!" He said, smiling. "Don't tell her!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "I hope you aren't eating night crawlers or something," she said, dropping a book onto Gaara's chest. How to eat fried worms. Gaara lifted it. Its beige pages were worn and the cover was a little dislodged, but other than that it was in good condition.

"A classic." Gaara said happily. "Where'd you find this?"

"Under your bed. Try cleaning it sometime." She said, holding up her hands. Seeds and bits of soil. Everywhere. "Keep your gardening out of my life, Gaara, I'm s u f f e r i n g."

Gaara nodded. "Of course Kakuro will clean up the mess. Im on it Temari." He saluted.

"Besides, the wind's whats knocking them around. I keep them real tidy- most of the time."

Kankuro saluted as well. "Yes, Sir Ma'am."

Temari smiled, and rubbed her hands over them, showering them in soil.

Both boys yelled, scrambling to get off the couch. Gaara frantically rubbed at his clothes and hair, while Temari chased Kankuro around, her hands held out menacingly.

Gaara smiled. He didn't need Lee, he was a strong independent woman. 

He glanced to a frame beside him on a counter, of him, Neji and Lee grinning up at the camera, all splattered in paint.

Damn, this was NOT easy.

___________________________________________________________  
Manga: I knew it

Lazy: fucking finally I told yall to wait for it

Expansion pack: go u funky gay boy

Flower Thot: I

Manga: I kn e w It

Dog Hokage: Sai is the only one with a working gaydar confirm

Chaotic good: :>

RamenBoi: bitch congrats!!

Chaotic good: oh yeah and also,, *drum roll*

Stabby: im dating both of them, surprise

RamenBoi: TRIPLE DATE

Snake: he's gonna say trip-

Snake: yea

Dog Hokage: shjs congrats!!!

Catch these hands: sorry for my,, thing

Smack-Ura: valid

Copycat: wow imagine being this gay

RamenBoi: sensei get o f f our Christian minecraft server

Copycat: damn yall figured it out

Copycat: p.s haha gay

RamenBoi: we need a hacker in this squad

Lazy: ok

RamenBoi: n a n i

Lazy: blocked and reported

Snake: he banned Kakashi sensei who's the real mvp here

Dog Hokage: wrow

Expansion pack: wow my bf is so talented

Lazy: ...gay

Expansion pack: ;3

Dog Hokage: furry alert

Lazy: okay d o g h o e

Dog Hokage: first of all its dog HOKAGE

Dog Hokage: second of all ill tell everyone here what happened three days ago

Lazy: k

Expansion pack: kiba I will murder u

Dog Hokage: :>

Snake: at the risk of permanent trauma

Snake: what happened three days ago

Lazy: I stand my ground. I have no regretties in this spaghetti

Expansion pack: unlike Shikamaru I have dignity

Expansion pack: u like beef right kiba

Dog Hokage: im sold, its forgotten

RamenBoi: I like beef too?

Expansion pack: only ppl who blackmail me get beef

Snake: its gonna be poisoned 

Dog Hokage: finally, death

___________________________________________________________

 

8:30 PM

Direct Messages > RamenBoi to Stabby

RamenBoi: You guys actually want to have a triple date

Stabby: Sounds fun!! When where?

RamenBoi: there's this seafood restaurant that just opened in Yume Mall, and itssssss Wednesday today so how ab after exams

 

Stabby: great choice neji loves seafood also ew exams

RamenBoi: [okay hand emoji] [winky face emoji]

👌😏

Stabby: [peach emoji] [water splash emoji] [eggplant emoji]

🍆💦🍑

 

RamenBoi: cursed

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im fucking illiterate please love me please


	4. sakura fucking dies. lee and tenten are casualties, everyone panics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the people in this chapter are all the way back. look up team Dosu because i cant write villians for shite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma: Engrish Teacher  
> Gai: Activities Teacher/ Gaidance Counsellor  
> Kakashi: Geography Teacher  
> Itachi: Math Teacher  
> Orochimaru: Biology Teacher  
> Baki: 11th Grade Homeroom  
> Kurenai: Supervising Teacher  
> Iruka: Supervising Teacher/ Library teacher  
> Genma: 10th Grade Homeroom  
> Tsunade: Nurse  
> Shizune: Vice Principal  
> !!!!  
> Naruto: RamenBoi  
> Sasuke: Snake  
> Sakura: Smack-Ura  
> Sai: Manga  
> -  
> Shikamaru: lazy  
> Choji: expansion pack  
> Ino: Hot Chicken Nugget  
> -  
> Hinata: Zoomeyes emoji  
> Kiba: Dog Hokage  
> Shino: Bug Spray  
> -  
> Gaara: of the Sand  
> Temari: so many fans +  
> Kankuro: Hewwo +  
> -  
> Neji: Catch these Hands  
> Tenten: Stabby  
> Rock Lee: Chaotic good

Free Time, the next day.  
Morning  
9:15

 

The twelfth grader tapped his hand on the desk in front of him impatiently. The other one next to him, in the red beanie, groaned.

"Can you quit it with the annoying ass tapping?" She asked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

 

The tapping student glared at Red Kid. "That bitch with the fake ass pink hair. She fuckin stole it- you KNOW she did."

"What, your headphones?"

Zaku, headphone-less, sneered at his desk. "She was last one in our class after the whole birthday party for Temari. She was RIGHT next to my desk. I'll kill her."

The red kid rolled her eyes. "Temari is gonna kill you if she finds out."

Red Kid, better known as Kin, pointed outside a window in the class that lead out to show the back of the school.

"Isn't that her?"

"Hey, you guys!" Zaku barked at two other students in the room. One was on his phone and the other, reading.

"I'll give you 2000 Yen each if you come with me and play hit man. One person."

The two looked at eachother. 

"All four of us?"

Zaku nodded.

The one that was reading closed his book. "We'll hold them, but nothing else."

"Fine." Kin said, and stood up. "Let's move, I guess."

Sakura went through the back wall thoroughly. There was talk of listening bugs being placed around the school, and Principal Tsunade had her, Lee, Tenten, Sai, and Shikamaru investigate as they were all on the Student Council.

She heard someone approaching. Quickly turning around, she frowned at four seniors (?) Walking towards her.

Now why, you might ask, would seniors try to attack the Student Council President? And how could they get away with it?

Well, in a school of around 4'500, things like this happen all the time. 

And the mystery of how they couldn’t be identified wasn’t that hard to figure out.

Kin tugged on her medical mask. Zaku yelled something, and two students ran at Sakura. She gasped in surprise, but couldn't do anything. They held her back. She tried to yell, and only a portion of her scream came out before one of the seniors clamped their hand over her mouth.

Kin winced. That was a little loud, but it could be excused.

Who else was at the back of the school anyways?

Zaku power walked towards her, flanked by Kin. He slapped her head, hard.

She thrashed harder, yelling profanities that were muffled by the hand on her mouth.  
At this point, Zaku didn't even care about the headphones. His mother would buy him a new pair anyways. He was all caught up in the thrill.

He hit again, laughing. The two kids holding her back looked away guiltily. She stepped on their feet and kicked out, but they managed to hold her down.

She jerked her arm forward, freeing it for a few seconds and slamming it right into one of her captors unmentionables. He let go of her quickly, his eyes showing a deep hurt.

May he rest in peace. 

Sakura's mouth was no longer covered, and Kin only caught the beginning of a loud "You MOTHERFUCKER!" The hurt senior rushed back and covered her mouth.

Suddenly, Kin was holding her head, groaning in pain.

Zaku blocked the second kick with his arm. 

"You think you're hot shit, boy?" Zaku said angrily.

Lee huffed. "Let Sakura go this instant.” He readied his stance, preparing to counter any moves the others would make.

"You know what? I will." Zaku said, holding his arms up. 

"One of you, get him."

One of the seniors holding Sakura dashed to Lee, but he was too fast. He crouched, and headbutted the senior in the jaw.

Zaku punched Lee, pushing him to the wall. Sakura struggled, tears welling up in her eyes, but was unable to move. The senior holding her pushed her to the ground, and sat on her back, still preventing her from talking.

Zaku tried to hit again, but was knocked out immediately. The senior holding Sakura was also quickly defeated and de-masked, the medical mask thrown to the hard concrete. 

Tenten wiped her forehead, crouching next to Lee. She smiled, saying,"Lets see if Sakura is okay. I need a nap." Tenten grinned in response, helping him up and going to check on Sakura. She was a little sore and shaken, but otherwise just fine.

They both led Sakura to the infirmary, and Nurse Tsunade took care of them. Tenten slept soundly beside Lee, who was playing solitaire on the infirmary bed.   
He was really bad at solitaire, Shizune noted, offering him an ice pack.

Sakura was taken to the guidance counselor with an ice pack on her head and Gai's soothing hand rubbing her shoulder. She worried about Lee and Tenten- had they gotten hurt?

She would have hated herself if they got hurt.

Ino came as fast as she could, hugging Sakura tight with tears in her eyes.

And Sakura hugged back, clinging to the one person she could count on to bring her down to earth.

"Ino- I-" she stuttered, breathing quickly and erratically.

Ino shushed her and gripped tighter. "Don't worry, don't worry Sakura, it's okay, I've got you now," she rubbed Sakura's back comfortingly. 

 

Ino was going to kill whoever dared to hurt her girlfriend.

 

Meanwhile...

"Tsunade...?"

"This school needs a proper goddamn principal, Shizune. I can't let this happen again."

"I'm with you all the way," Shizune said, "but how are you planning to accomplish that?"

Nurse Tsunade smirked. 

"You'll see."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

School Lunch Time : 10:05

Dog Hokage: guys look what I can do

Dog Hokage:

◤------◥  
l ● ▄ ◉ l   
l‿/w\‿l  
l══o══l  
︳ ︳︳ l⊃  
'ఋ' ' ఋ'  
[Text art of Pug]  
Bug Spray: thanks god

Dog Hokage: SHSKSHSH

Zoomeyes emoji: its so cute!!

Dog Hokage: Shino is the real cryptid here 

Bug Spray: :/ u guys literally just meme and b gay

Dog Hokage: that's the fun part

Zoomeyes emoji: 👌👌 [okay hand emoji]

Smack-Ura: Guys do you know if Tenten or Lee are okay????

Dog Hokage: what happened??

Zoomeyes emoji: yeah what happened? I didn't hear anything :(

Smack-Ura: I was checking for bugs and then these seniors were trying to pick a fight with me and there were like,, two or three? So the assholes held me and they were gonna punch me but Lee just?? Fucking idk he took it for me and they were gonna beat HIM up and tentnejust saw us and she got anhgry snd came ober and hehw

Flower Thot: Sakuras okay shes just crying :( were both in the guidance counselor's office and theyre both asleep

Flower Thot: this was like an hour ago they'll be up soon

RamenBoi: time to kill a bitch

Snake: correct

Catch these hands: they're both okay. They're at the infirmary rn. Nurse Tsunade is taking good care of them. I had a little chat with the seniors

Zoomeyes: im so glad theyre okay!!

RamenBoi: little chat means they're dead

Snake: gd naruto maybe he just talked to them

RamenBoi: valid point bb, neji what do u mean by little talk

Catch these hands: All four were at some level of crying and one pissed his pants so

Catch these hands: I was just talking to them tbh they better not even think about Lee, Tenten or Sakura again

Dog Hokage: remind me to never get on Nejis bad side

RamenBoi: when somebody hurts 1 of us  
Neji: ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一 =-▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一 =-▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一 =-

Catch these hands: accurate

Stabby: I lived bitch

Chaotic good: I lived bitch- Tenten I wanted to do t

RamenBoi: he died before he could send the message

Catch these hands: nah Sakura is just hugging him really hard

Flower Thot: this is so pure I took 3 million pictures

Catch these hands: and now shes hugging them both

Catch these hands: cute

RamenBoi: guidance counselor gai,,, some1 touched his son,, they dead af also tenten?? Gai is also protecctive of her and neji and all of them

RamenBoi: poly protecc tor

Expansion pack: for real tho? I heard that Gai actually adopted someone in school

Shikamaru: oh?

Chaotic good: He did. He's, literally my dad

Chaotic good: NARUTO WE WENT TO THE SAME ORPHANAGE WHAT THE FRICK

Stabby: HSKSHS LMAOO

RamenBoi: WH AT

Chaotic good: BRO U DONT REMEMBER M E

RamenBoi: THERE WERE LITERALLY OVER 200 KIDS

Chaotic good: good point 🙇

Flower Thot: YOU'RE BOTH ORPHANS??

Stabby: ur forgetting someone , sweaty

Dog Hokage: shortage of parents,, or dads in my case lmaoo

Flower Thot: na n i

Copycat: big same

Smack-Ura: ffs get OUT PLEASE SENSEI???

Copycat: use condoms kids

Dog Hokage: WE'RE ALL UNDERAGE????

Copycat: good boy

Flower Thot: fear

Smack-Ura: dont worry baby ill protect u


	5. examy bois + gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma: Engrish Teacher  
> Gai: Activities Teacher/ Gaidance Counsellor  
> Kakashi: Geography Teacher  
> Itachi: Math Teacher  
> Orochimaru: Biology Teacher  
> Baki: 11th Grade Homeroom  
> Kurenai: Supervising Teacher  
> Iruka: Supervising Teacher/ Library teacher  
> Genma: 10th Grade Homeroom  
> Tsunade: Nurse  
> Shizune: Vice Principal  
> !!!!  
> Naruto: RamenBoi  
> Sasuke: Snake  
> Sakura: Smack-Ura  
> Sai: Manga  
> -  
> Shikamaru: lazy  
> Choji: expansion pack  
> Ino: Hot Chicken Nugget  
> -  
> Hinata: Zoomeyes emoji  
> Kiba: Dog Hokage  
> Shino: Bug Spray  
> -  
> Gaara: of the Sand  
> Temari: so many fans +  
> Kankuro: Hewwo +  
> -  
> Neji: Catch these Hands  
> Tenten: Stabby  
> Rock Lee: Chaotic good

///////

11:54 PM

RamenBoi: EXAM SEASON IS UPON US

Snake: I'm suffering

Catch these hands: youre always suffering

Snake: Cyberbullying

Dog Hokage: dumbass dog man is here

Catch these hands: what even is Geography

Expansion pack: I CAN'T EVEN MEMORIZE THES DAM CAPITALS?

Dog Hokage: thes dam

RamenBoi: I only have 1 (one) brain cell

Chaotic good: No Naruto youre smart

RamenBoi: :0

RamenBoi: ;0 the support I need

Snake: go back to studying you gay

RamenBoi: ;3

___________________________________________________________

It just turned 12 am, and Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were studying in Sasuke's spacious room. A dim, yellow light filled said room. It was around October, so the rain outside wasn't unexpected.

Naruto banged his head on the table infront of him. 

"Capitals suck." He said eloquently. 

Sasuke rubbed his back assuringly while Hinata listed off the capitals they had to learn. 

"Reykjavik, Iceland. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Ottawa, Canada," She counted, then turned to Naruto with a soft smile. "See? It's only two words at a time."

"Well, yeah, but the pronunciation has me stumped."

Hinata nodded. "I guess thats just memorization..."

Sasuke stood up. "I have Ginseng root in the fridge. I'll get you some." He said.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks babe." 

Sasuke left, his face red.

He walked through the dark hallway, already used to the layout of his house. He walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see his brother there, getting a glass of water.

"Still awake?" Itachi asked quietly, stirring powder into his drink. Sasuke recognized it- it was a powder to help with digestion.

"Yeah. I'm getting Ruru some Ginsengggg~," He said, opening the fridge and crouching. He squinted as the fridges florescent light hit him, a stark contrast from the dark kitchen.

"Any of them having trouble with, like, mathematics?" Itachi asked, taking a long drink afterwards.

Sasuke shook his head, taking the root out of the fridge. "Nah. Your math is fine. Still having stomach pains?"

Itachi smiled and finished his cup. "You know it."

Sasuke smiled. "It's God's way of punishing you for cheating at Mario Party."

Itachi laughed softly. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

" 'Night," 

Sasuke walked back into his room. Hinata was practicing flash cards with Naruto.

Hinata smiled and made his heart flutter. "You're back."

"Yess, Sasuu, my saviorrr," Naruto said holding the root like it was a diamond. Naruto broke off a piece and began chewing. "Brain cell juice." He said, still chewing.

Hinata giggled, picking up the flashcards again. " Can I test you, Sasuke?" 

Naruto went for his Geography book, quietly chewing on the root.

Sasuke smiled. "Sure."

"Iceland?"

"Reykjavik."

"France?"

"Paris."

"China?"

"Beijing."

Hinata nodded encouragingly as she finished off her list. They enjoyed eachothers quiet- they loved loud Naruto, of course, and their peaceful chill was just as cherished.

Thirty minutes later, a Ginseng root, half chewed, lying on the table.

The chewer, fast asleep, his arms around Hinata. Sasuke was on her other side. They all wore Sasuke's pajamas - mostly dark colors.

Someone entered the room, turned off the light and parted the curtains. The raining had slowed down, but was still loud enough to be heard. A soft pitter patter.

Itachi smiled at his brother, and shut the door.

___________________________________________________________

 

7:15 AM - Exam Hall

Kiba was asleep on his desk. Shikamaru looked bored , but indulged Choji in recounting the Six Elements of Geography. Lee was doing pushups in the corner with Tenten on his back. She, him and Neji were all feverishly discussing The Prime Meridian , the Time Zones and other such topics.

Kakashi, the Geography teacher and Genma, the Procter for today's exam entered the room. Several students ran up to Kakashi, all speaking at once, asking questions and pointing and waving around worksheets.

He shushed them and adjusted his medical mask while Genma sensei readied the exam sheets. "Calm down. I'm sure you all studied well." He said. The class either groaned, rolled their eyes, or both.

Kakashi sensei was notorious for putting many trick questions in the exams. Once, there was a 40 question paper he had given with the last section including extremely hard questions. The last question stated: 'Ignore all the questions and write a short essay. The rubric is on the next page.'

Needless to say, this class was ready for anything.

They were handed the papers, and immediately began reading.

Neji read over the papers, noting all unusual questions. He looked for any sorts of code. He smirked. He had found one, and circled it, moving on to the next. A nasty trick it was- a series of eight fill in the blank questions. The last one said: 'Only do the odd numbers. For every even number, you lose 5 points.' Pencils and whiteners/correctors were forbidden in the exams, so there was no escape. He had to read the entire test carefully.

Most of the class had done the same. 

After an hour of writing, the Procter, Genma sensei, took their exams and they quickly began discussing their answers.

"I got 27 years!"

"I got 27.8 years, do you think they'll count?"

"I got a month?"

"I got the Prince of Egypt..."

And so it continued.

English with Asuma Sensei was quite mellow, but grammar was an absolute mess. Let it be said: infinitives suck, and so does everything else about english grammar.

"God, I'm so glad I was born Japanese", sighed Kiba.

"Imagine having to speak English EVERY day."

Biology was way harder than English- Orochimaru Sensei reveled in details- which meant the longer you could stall in the subject, the better. His harsh scoring system didn't make it any easier.

"Nice! I'm pretty sure I got everything right."

"Sakura, you asked for three extra papers..."

 

Itachi's problematic algebra exam was also hard. He didn't just expect them to learn the material- he expected them to be able to apply it as well. Which lead to several groans of "We didn't even learn this!" and "Did we even take this lesson...?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, Itachi didn't let me cheat! He kept the tests in a safe- a safe! How extra can he get?"

 

Finally, the week was over.

 

Naruto sighed happily. "Ahh, it's finally over." Tenten nodded next to him, and Kiba patted his shoulder.

 

"I'll be heading home guys!" Lee said, seeing Gai Sensei waving at him from a large car. 

"How come I never noticed you went home with Gai Sensei?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

Lee's face flushed. "He only adopted me this year," he said, kissing Neji and Tenten on their cheeks.

He yelled out a quick "See ya!" And ran off to the car.

Lee sat down, sighing happily in the backseat.

"How was your exam?" Kakashi asked from his place in the passenger seat.

"It was pretty good, Dad. Math is hard, but Itachi Sensei went easy on us this time."

"It was a pretty bad idea to have your math exam last," Gai mused, taking a sharp left turn.

Lee rolled down the window and breathed in the cool, October air. He grinned, and pushed his face out.

"I can't wait for Halloween!"

___________________________________________________________

It was here. Spooky day. Naruto guffawed at a comical animation about said month (link here) while Hinata and Sasuke fixed eachothers make up. She was going as a river spirit, and Sasuke was going as a blue demon (no relation to the Blue Exorcist). Naruto was going as a nine-tailed fox, arguing that 9 tails we better than one.

They we're dressing up for Neji's Hallows eve party, which came as sort of a surprise. He assured everyone (including his parents) that there would be no wild partying.

It was being held at Hyuga Manor, and Hinata was going to arrive with her partners instead of waiting for them.

Yeah, right.

Naruto brushed his teeth extra hard, telling his partners he would need it to eat all that chocolate and not get a cavity.

"Who would even think of that?" Asked Sasuke, opening the car door for Hinata. Itachi, in the driver's seat, just laughed and told them to hurry up.

And in the car ride: "I'm already tracer!"

"What about widowmaker?"

"I'm already widowmaker,"

"Itachi, Naruto, please shut up."

Rock Lee Hatake (or Lee Hatake for people who valued their brain cells) brushed his teeth super-extra hard in Neji's lavish bathroom, dressed as a skeleton. 

"What're you doin', pardner?" Tenten drawled, leaning seductively on the sink.

Lee spat and wiped his mouth.

"It is so I can eat chocolate without fear of cavities."

Tenten rolled her eyes, grinning. "IQ four million," she said, tipping her glittery brown cowgirl hat. 

Neji poked his head into the bathroom. "Hey babes, people came."

Tenten and Lee rushed out to see who came.

Neji and Hinata compared spirit costumes, as he was dressed as a moon spirit.

Pictures were taken. So, so many pictures.

Sasuke was in a dramatic, defeated pose with a deadpan expression as Hinata and Neji dealt the final blow.

Naruto grinning, his arms around Hinata and Sasuke.

Tenten and Hinata posing, Tenten tipping her cowgirl hat and Hinata in the middle of a whip.

Iconic.

Ino and Sakura arrived shortly, Ino dressed as a florist (clad in plastic flowers) and Sakura as a doctor (complete with a purposely shitty stethoscope).

Then after came Shikamaru and Choji, the former dressed as 'himself' and Choji as a sushi roll.

Soon, the food arrived, and a little later, Sai, Shino, and Kiba arrived. Sai was dressed as himself (a sore repetition) Shino as a beetle (it was a tiger beetle, he insisted) and Kiba came as a dog ( you always see a sexy cat, but have you ever seen a sexy dog? He posed, fully covered.)

Music played through loud speakers, everyone merry and eating and conversing.

 

Gaara didn't arrive, Naruto noted, and decided to ask him about it later. He hoped that Gaara was okay.

RamenBoi to of the Sand

RamenBoi: hey u didn't come, are u okay?

of the Sand: yeah im fine. Lee called me a few mins ago to make sure too lmao

RamenBoi: ...dude r u still shook that lee has a bf and a gf

of the Sand: y e s

RamenBoi: ur fuckin blind dude brb

of the Sand: wh

RamenBoi: 

SCREENSHOT  
**************  
Manga: was it

RamenBoi: Sai this is homophobia

Stabby: WHEN DID THIS BITCH CONFESS I NEED DETAILS @of the sand @chaoticgood

Catch these hands: I can't believe it all the all-nighters I pulled for Lee's ass and he doesn't even tell me when he confesses

of the Sand: I  
***************

of theSand: ...

of the Sand: Holy Shit

RamenBoi: ISSNSKSHSB YOU DIDNT FUCKING NOTICE

of the Sand: all nighters os my gfba

RamenBoi: so,,,, u coming

of the Sand: omw

Naruto turned off his phone, still snickering. He joined Hinata and Sasuke, who were talking about the trick or treaters they saw on their way. He slipped easily into their laid back conversation.

This night was gonna get good.

Gaara rushed into Kankuro's room, where he was playing Pokemon Black on his DS. Gaara slammed open his closet and took out a leather jacket, embroidered with the pansexual pride flag (Kankuro had worn it for this year's pride parade). 

Kankuro looked up, alarmed. "Hey, whats going on?"

Gaara looked into Kankuro's eyes desperately. 

"Im going to go hopefully kiss the man of my dreams."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. 

"Use protection, and love doesn't exist anyways,"

"Ew! You suck." 

Gaara rushed to the Hyuga Manor on his motorbike, the wind rushing around him.

The night air was cool, and he took a few seconds to think.

Lee liked him. A lot. Like, a whole ass lot that he ranted to his date mates about him. And he could have known so much sooner if he wasn't panicking at the time.

How would this work? Could you SHARE boyfriends/girlfriends?

Well, he was fine with it- that was sure. And it was obvious they were too.

He would google it later. 

He parked his bike, ran up to the great big gate, and was let in before he could ring the bell.

Security cameras were cursed, but this time actually handy.  
He slowed down, and knocked on the door. 

Neji greeted him with a slight smile, dressed as a river spirit.

"Hey Gaara. I didn't think you could make it."

Everyone attending made a huge fuss, glad he came and asking if the music was good or if he wanted to add to the huge playlist Ino compiled.

He caught Lee washing his hands in the bathroom.

Lee grinned wide. "Hey Gaara! I like your costume!"

"Thanks. I need to ask you about something."

"Yeah?"

"You're in love with me, right? Would you like to start dating now, or...?"

Gaara was constantly reminded about his lack of tact, but, honestly, whatever.

Lee's face turned red, which was cool to see because he had some white power on his face. Gaara is suddenly reminded of the fact that this was a Halloween party.

"Hhhh," Lee said. A fantastic addition, Gaara noted.

"Hey c-can I kiss you?" Lee said, and wow okay they were both catching eachother off guard.

Now they're BOTH waiting. A real game of wits, if you asked Gaara.

Gaara nodded, and Lee hugged him. Hard. There was no making out yet, apparently.

"Gaara- I've been waiting for you to ask that, it just seems so rushed,"

"Oh, there's a story behind that. I'll tell you later."

Lee pulled away and Gaara noticed he had wound his arms tightly around him. Amazing what your mind will completely force your body to do.

Lee tilted his head and pushed himself onto Gaara and kissed him and red-haired teen had only thought 'Oh, hell yeah' in response because he had about 1 brain cell. Gaara gripped Lee's cheeks and felt Lee grinning, smiling and beaming and wow, this was great.

They pulled away, and Lee started to laugh, and Gaara began laughing a little too.

"Does this mean I'm sharing you with Tenten and Neji?"

Lee frowned, "Well, if you want to- I mean,"

Gaara interrupted him with a quick kiss and thought hey, he's gotten pretty good at this whole kissy thing.

"I've indirectly kissed not only Neji now, but also TenTen. Nice."

Lee laughed, loudly, and Tenten stopped recording.

Wait what.

"You've yeed your last haw, Gaara," she said, showing him a recording of the past like, 20 seconds.

Neji stood next to her, smiling. 

"Welcome to ass town, Gaara," he said, "prepare to get called babe a lot."

Gaara couldn't have been happier.

Lee rushed out of the bathroom and, (after getting Gaara's consent), carried him bridal style and yelled "NEW DATEMATE ACQUIRED!!" Which had everyone rioting.

So much for a not wild party.

"So much for 'no mom, im not gonna make a mess', huh Neji?" Tenten said, smiling sleepily on a sofa. The party had finished, and the only ones left were Neji, his datemates, and his new half-datemate, who he thought was pretty cool.

They had discussed boundaries a few minutes ago- Gaara was cool with most anything, and Neji and Tenten were agreeable. Tenten and Gaara were already pretty good friends, so nothing much had changed, except for the occasional head smooch.

About Neji, there WAS that one time when they kissed under the bleachers but that was because Neji thought Gaara was someone else.

Neji was pretty good at kissing, not gonna lie.

"Guys," Tenten began, "do you think normal adults have these types of weird relationships?"

"Maybe." Neji said, looking over at her. She was relaxed against Lee, who was being squished by Gaara in his lap.

Lee shrugged. "I haven't seen it anywhere, but surely we aren't the only ones, right?"

"Following societies rules is for cowards," came Gaara's reply, and the rest nodded.

****  
of the Sand to Hewwo

of the Sand: sleeping over at nejis house tell temari

Hewwo: no glove no love gaara

of the Sand: frick off  
****

"Guys if were all gonna sleep can we at least move to the bedroom?" Neji asked.

"Ooh, Neji, how lewd!" Lee exclaimed, a hand over his mouth, tilted just so, hiding his shit eating grin.

Neji stuck his tongue out and they all moved to the master bedroom. They walked quietly, hearing Sasuke and Naruto talking in hushed whispers in Hinata's room.

Neji's room was enormous- like one of those posts you see on facebook, the which would you rather have ones. Bookshelves on either side of the wall, band posters, and...bird cages. Hanging from the ceiling, many, many covered, spacious and extravagant bird cages.

"Neji, did you get another bird?" Asked Tenten, brushing her fingertips on the bottom of a magenta cage.

"His name is Parsimony, yeah,"

Gaara stared. "Parsimony? Like cheap skate parsimony? Why?"

"Because the fucker stole an entire 5 dollar bill while I was purchasing him," came Neji's reply.

Lee burst out laughing, and his contagious laughs spread throughout the room. The manor's walls were mostly sound proof, thankfully.

"Oh my god," Lee said, laughs dying down, "I'm dating three people."

"Does that even make sense?" Neji asked, and then answered : "No, but were doing it anyway."

Gaara laid down on the master bed, looking at the bird cages above him. "No shortage of," a pause, "Ass." He made himself comfortable. The bed was quite soft, and the pillows were a perfect height. Extravagant.

"Gaara, what-" Tenten began, but it devolved into a snort and a laugh.

Lee flopped above Gaara. "Gaara, thats gay." Lee lay stomach down, his hand on Gaara's chest, jacketless now that he'd hung it on the bedpost a while ago.

Tenten slotted herself on the other side of Gaara, as if she'd done it a million times before. Gaara didn't know his face could feel this red, but the more you know, he guessed.

Neji fell onto the bed, on his stomach next to Tenten. He reached his arm around her and laid it on Gaara's chest, touching Lee's hand.

"Hope you don't mind," Neji said, eyes already closed.

"Good night, everyone," Lee said sleepily, but everyone was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i


	6. THANKS GIVING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween and thanksgiving are so close p.s double maybe triple update coming right feckin now for like the 3 people who read this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma: Engrish Teacher  
> Gai: Activities Teacher/ Gaidance Counsellor  
> Kakashi: Geography Teacher  
> Itachi: Math Teacher  
> Orochimaru: Biology Teacher  
> Baki: 11th Grade Homeroom  
> Kurenai: Supervising Teacher  
> Iruka: Supervising Teacher/ Library teacher  
> Genma: 10th Grade Homeroom  
> Tsunade: Nurse  
> Shizune: Vice Principal  
> !!!!  
> Naruto: RamenBoi  
> Sasuke: Snake  
> Sakura: Smack-Ura  
> Sai: Manga  
> -  
> Shikamaru: lazy  
> Choji: expansion pack  
> Ino: Hot Chicken Nugget  
> -  
> Hinata: Zoomeyes emoji  
> Kiba: Dog Hokage  
> Shino: Bug Spray  
> -  
> Gaara: of the Sand  
> Temari: so many fans +  
> Kankuro: Hewwo +  
> -  
> Neji: Catch these Hands  
> Tenten: Stabby  
> Rock Lee: Chaotic good

"Thanksgiving!!" Kankuro yelled, decking the walls with boughs of holly. Not really, but he was hanging some paintings around to make the house.

They were mostly of flowers, cacti and deserts, which blended in well with the light brown walls of their home. Kankuro could afford it since it was so cheap (no air conditioning or heating ew) and they had extra because both Temari and Gaara held down stable jobs.

So obviously they bought a lot of cool decorations.

Temari stared. "Why are you putting up decor now? Its thanks giving, dumbass."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Since Gaara got laid last week-"

A "Shut up, I didn't," from the couch.

Kankuro continued, "we gotta make it look festive here!"

"Actually," Temari said, "Gaara, they didn't invite you to any thanks giving parties?"

Gaara's face turned red. "Not particularly..."

Flashback:

"Hey! You kissed Gaara two entire times!"

"So? He's really handsome! I get to!"

"You guys suck at sharing..."

End flashback.

"We decided to spend our thanks givings in our homes. Like normal people."

"Bruh," said Kankuro. How elegantly put.

"Is Granny Chiyo coming this year?" Gaara asked, already walking to the kitchen to start loading the dishwasher.

Temari said she was- said from the living room floor, washing it with a mop.

 

"Sasori and his cursed boyfriend are coming!" Kankuro said from his place on the couch, texting back quickly.

"Just because Deidara has a glass eye, doesn't mean he's cursed, Kankuro," Temari said, tired from how many times she had said this. She was THIS close to giving up.

Gaara laughed.

Thanksgiving was pretty cool.

___________________________________________________________

Choji layered the lasagna over the sauce expertly, and Ariana Grande's 'Thank u, Next' played in the background. He couldn't deny it was a good song, but he'd never admit it to Ino, who was cutting up stuffing for the turkey.

Sakura was busy on the phone, directing Shikamaru through walmart. She stood in the living room while they discussed prices.

"Sakura," a fuzzy reply came from the phone, "two boxes of raspberries are on sale, should we go for it?" 

Sakura mulled it over. "Get one box, and find another turkey breast if you can."

"We'll try." Sai said, and hung up.

Ino walked over to Sakura, hugging her from behind. "Whats up?"

"Sai's getting one box instead of two. Choji told me it'd make enough sauce to feed around 75.

Then again, the sauce cups are quite small, and they'd have all that extra from after thanksgiving.

The Student Council was working on feeding the homeless here, and employed Sakura, as head of council, to follow through.

 

This would, hopefully, go well.

Thanksgiving had finally come, after all.

Neji laughed as one of his uncles told a story about his car swerving into a ditch. Said uncle had seen a cat on the road, and reacted...less than appropriately.

Hinata listened intently, a smile gracing her face. Her father and Neji's father feverishly discussed business over a sweet pea soup.

"Oh Hinata," one of her aunts said," I could barely find a man and you've got two wonderful young men at your beck and call!" She laughed heartily. 

Hinata's face went beet red, but she wasn't the only one being mercilessly teased by relatives.

 

"I didn't know Sasori could cook!" Kankuro said loudly, reaching over the table to grab the salt.

The table was full of chaotic chatter, from Sasori and Kankuro discussing food and puppet making (a strange hobby, but it paid well), Deidara teasing Gaara for 'getting some', as he so lewdly put it, and Granny Chiyo checking the quality of the turkey and talking to Temari about school.

"Shut up, I didn't get anything!" Gaara said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know how Sasori stands you."

"No," Sasori said to Kankuro, who was wolfing down a salad," the joints have to be smoother, or it'll get ruined." Kankuro nodded, noting down the puppeteer's advice.

Temari laughed at Granny Chiyo's quip. "I'm still on a straight A streak!" She said.

Meanwhile, someone else was getting praised for the same reason.

"Naruto!" Izuka said," you almost had a full B streak!" He grinned. 

Naruto happily accepted the praise, handing Kiba (who they decided to have thanksgiving with) a plate of corn.

Kiba's sister, Hana, excitedly conversed with Jiraya about what he knew of medical techniques.

 

Jiraya scratched his chin. "Well, I have another friend thats more into that stuff, could I give you her number?"

Hana smiled widely. "That'd be amazing!" She said, and took out her phone.

Naruto teased Konohamaru about his steadily climbing grades, and the youngster puffed out his chest. "Udons helpin me with my grades!" he said proudly.

In another house, life is less hectic.

Shino ate slowly, relaxed and calm. His family, also quiet. Peaceful times and peaceful days, all you needed for a happy life was hot food and cool bugs.

(Not to be mixed up with eachother. Though hot bugs and cool food sounded rather interesting.)

While Shino was initially invited to Naruto's house, he declined because of the chaos he knew would happen.

Besides, today was his tiger beetle, Shushu's, birthday. And he couldn't miss that.

Another house almost had the same idea. It tried so hard, and failed miserably. No one was better at calmness than the Aburame family.

Sasuke shook his Wii controller to no avail. Mario had fallen.

"Itachi!" He glared at his brother, who only offered a smug grin.

Itachi, playing as Luigi, had been awarded many ministars.

"Get wrecked," he said, and he was correct.

A half hour later, and Itachi and Sasuke were both defeated.

Princess Peach, now crowned the Superstar, grinned happily.

Shisui, who was playing as Princess Peach, also grinned happily. 

An unlikely victory. The adults watched, amused, from the table.

Chill. Calm. Sort of. In another home, not that much.

Lee and Tenten argued about the correct way to pronounce 'milk'. 

"You're saying malk, Lee!"

"Am not!"

"Okay, say milkshake."

"Milkshake."

"Okay, now say milk."

"Malk."

Tenten pursed her lips. "No!!"

Kakashi struggled not to burst out laughing. Gai was firmly on Tenten's side, and Lee fought courageously.

Not as courageously as Sai, who grabbed the turkey breast with all his might. It was too cold in this mall. The old woman holding the other end glared.

"Miss, please give me the turkey!" Sai pleaded, looking to Shikamaru for help.

But the bastard, Shikamaru, had offered none.

"Perish, both of you," he said.

The old lady pulled, and Sai yanked the turkey out of her hands.

He held it up in the air. "Acquired the bread!"

Sai expertly hopped into the shopping kart Shikamaru and him used, and Shikamaru pushed them away, swerving between crowded aisles.

They paid (which took them about half an hour), and left in Shikamaru's dull green hand-me-down car.

They walked into Choji's home, and they both visibly relaxed.

"We're home!" Shikamaru yelled, and a chorus of 'welcome backs' followed.

Choji's parents had set the tables (one for the adults, one for the 'children') and everyone began to eat.

The adults discussed the recent news: of shootings, morbid or otherwise, of the stock market and treaties and all the boring stuff.

At the other table, Ino was trying (and failing) to get Shikamaru to watch Usagi Drop. 

"It's so cute!" She argued, waving her fork around, "and it's only eleven episodes, you coward!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'll watch it if you start on death note."

This statement filled Ino with ungodly amounts of rage, and she kept on going.

Sakura watched her girlfriend with almost dopey eyes. Choji was doing the same. Wow, their dates were so hot.

Sai was really enjoying the meal. Just listening to his friends socializing was very relaxing.

After all was said and done, plates were cleaned and parents went home.

It was around 10 pm, and the sleep over had only just begun.

It mostly consisted of Ino playing music through her speakers and feverishly prepping and packing the food they were going to give away.

Choji worked himself to death over the turkey, and Ino packed leftovers.

Shikamaru poured the sauce into small containers, Sakura cut up the turkey, and Sai arranged plates, plate covers, spoons and forks.

The packed bags went into the fridge, and the tired group had a deep nap in Choji's room. Finally, some rest!

Sakura, Ino and Sai had stolen the bed,as Sai had recently began dating Ino. It was quite cute, how Ino asked Sai out. Maybe I'll tell you one day. Sakura and Sai both curled up next to Ino, who smiled peacefully in her sleep. They were all wearing pajamas they'd brought from home.

Choji and Shikamaru shared a mattress, and quite a soft one at that. Shikamaru slept soundly, his chest over Choji's back, as the latter slept on his stomach.

Shikamaru was wearing his own pants, but one of Choji's shirts, which looked adorably over-sized on him.

Soft snores filled the room.

In another home, Shino slept soundly. The sound of his crickets lulled him to sleep.

In yet another, Konohamaru lay on Naruto's chest, breathing softly. Kiba snored loudly next to them, but no one minded.

A few miles away, Tenten and Lee gripped eachother unconsciously, Lee burying himself in Tenten's neck. In another room, Gai lay a protective arm over his fiance.

Hinata and Neji slept surrounded by young cousins in their rooms. 

Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui all slept soundlessly on soft mats, a fan whirring softly in the background.

A few days later, the food-give away was an overwhelming success.


	7. were goin on a trip on our favourite rocket ship zooming thru! the sky! LITTLE EINSTINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oui oui feckin paris

Shino stepped into the classroom. A few students were already there, and the bus would be arriving soon to deliver the rest.

He sat in his chair, and began to read quietly.

Lee was asleep in his chair. He came to school with his dads every morning, and he was a really heavy sleeper.

They did not mix.

Hinata and Neji were also there, both of them playing cats cradle.

Sai and Ino compared music playlists.

Gai checked into the room, looking at the students with...unease?

Shino frowned- that is, more than he usually did. Gai Sensei was never uneasy. He was always excited and eccentric and running around.

Now SHINO was the one who felt uneasy. Ew.

"Zzzz...snort." Lee said eloquently, in a deep sleep.

Shino thanked Lee for his exceptional comment.

Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, and Choji all chattered excitedly, entering the room.

Probably something on the student council, which explained why Gai Sensei was involved.

 

Meanwhile, in another room...

"Are you sure you won't need ear plugs, Kakashi?"

"I'm good, babe." 

"But they'll be so loud when they find out!"

Kakashi grinned. "Hell yeah they will!"

Gai smirked back. "Suit yourself."

The class settled down a few minutes later, only being disturbed by the occasional inked paper plane (courtesy of Sai and Naruto).

Gai walks into the classroom, effectively halting the plane production.

This is the worst year for paper airplanes.

“I have a special announcement for everyone today!” Gai exclaimed cheerfully, rousing Lee from his slumber.

The beast, Shino thought, had awoken.

“We will be taking a special field trip to France!” he said, holding up permission slips.

Lee only smiled, having known this before. 

To put it very simply, the whole class exploded. Cheering yells and loud laughs filled the room, with Gai smugly tapping his ear plugs.

Kakashi had underestimated the class’ volume, and he paid the price.

God, this was so sad, alexa, play despacito.

 

Kakashi's eyes twitched, but he remained calm. The permission slips were passed out, and Tenten began filling it in.

“Tenten,” Neji asked, “aren't you supposed to have someone at the orphanage sign that?”

She grinned. “Nah. Gai Sensei likes me since im dating his son.” she quickly wrote ‘Yeety Yeety beat my meaty’ in the blank place of the signature.

Lee's face flushed crimson. “Hey! Don't speak of me so plainly!”

In another part of the classroom, Shikamaru groaned.

“God, what a pain,” he said, but the small smile he had betrayed his true emotions.

Gosh, what a dork.

“Hey, isn't France the city of love or something?” Naruto said cheekily, braiding Hinata's hair messily. Hinata blushed, glancing to the ground. 

“It is…” she said. “But I don't think our teachers would like us running around.” 

Sasuke scratched his chin. “What brought this on anyways? It seems a little sudden to just...field trip us to France.”

Gai perked up at Sasuke’s comment. “Ah! That reminds me. You will all be allowed to pick which places to visit. Please submit a paper of a maximum of 5 places!” 

This prompted another round of loud cheers, with suggestions flying around the room.

“We should go somewhere we don't have here!”

“I want to see the mona lisa..”

“I want to go to the Eiffel tower!”

“I heard that it was crowded, though..”

Gai smiled, happy at the students’ excitement. 

“Hand in your permission slips to either Sakura or Shikamaru.” he said, walking towards the door.

“Have a nice day!” Gai said, closing the door behind him.

 

Naruto grinned, tying up Hinata's braid. Ino ripped a pastel violet paper from her notebook. 

“Here! Everyone tell me your suggestions, and we'll pick the top five!”

Everyone rushed to Ino's desk, telling her their ideas.

It was very chaotic, but Ino managed to write a list of about 15 places. 

Ino grinned. “This is going to be so fun!” she said, clenching her fists. The whole class agreed.

Just then, Itachi opened the door, carrying a geometry textbook. “Trigonometry time,” he said gently, moving towards the large teachers desk in the corner of the room, “the homework was page six hundred and eleven, so open your books.”

The class groaned, but Itachi didn't take it personally. They usually enjoyed their lessons.

“Today,” Itachi began, “We will be covering angles of elevation and depression.”

“This lesson describes my mental health,” Tenten quipped, causing a few students to chuckle.

Itachi smiled, catching Sasuke’s eyes. 

This class was as rowdy as they came, but he wouldn't give them for the world.

A geometry lesson later, Shikamaru, Sakura and Neji were discussing answers, and the rest of the class joyfully murmured, talking mostly of the field trip.

“Actually, they were planning a big trip like this for a while,” Lee explained, combing Neji's hair. “Right from the beginning of the year.”

Naruto pouted. “Gah! Imagine hiding this information from us, Lee!”

Lee grinned, puffing out his chest proudly. “It was pretty hard, but I was determined!”

The rest of the school day went smoothly. 

\-----------------  
Literally 3 am.

RamenBoi: GUYS

RamenBoi: FUCKIN NDSKSJ

lazy: no

OfTheSand: double no

Snake: w

Stabby: owo

RamenBoi: y'all

RamenBoi: sent an image.

The picture is a little blurry. It depicts a small, orange fox drinking out of a disposable plate. It seems to have been recently...cleaned? It's fur is matted down with water, and there is a hand, presumably Naruto’s, petting it.

Stabby: whoa

Snake: W

lazy: oh 

OfTheSand: nice 

RamenBoi: I found it in the snow outside its all wet and shaking

lazy: heat it up, it could get sick

Stabby: and dont let it scratch you!!

Snake: it already scratched him didn't i-

RamenBoi: too late, ive been marked by the beast

Snake: exactly

Stabby: F’s in the chat gamers

lazy: f

OfTheSand: F

Manga: F

Manga: naruto you should wash the cut out with water

RamenBoi: zzzz

Snake: wash it dumbass

RamenBoi: i did an put a bandage on it

RamenBoi: he's baby

lazy: please say you wont keep him

Stabby: ^^yeah its a cute fox but 

RamenBoi: dad said yes

OfTheSand: Iruka sensei is awake??

Stabby: hgsfg

lazy: of course he is

RamenBoi: nice just got a fox

Snake: naruto????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha fucking sike
> 
> but yeah im a bitch and will try to upd8 this and WIP faster
> 
> please comment they give me life i love you all


	8. airports r cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckin uh

Naruto woke up to an angry fox gnawing at his leg- almost gave him a heart attack.

“Kurama, you asshole.”

The fox was almost smug. It had quickly adapted to it's new environment.

Naruto shuffled out of bed, opening his window and sticking his head outside, and filled his lungs with fresh air. Kurama jumped onto the wide windowsill and made himself comfortable.

A quick change of clothes later, and Naruto was half-asleep on the kitchen table, Konohamaru and Uncle Jiraya (the latter who was visiting) in the same state.

Iruka rolled his eyes, setting three plates of well made omelettes on the wooden table. The three perked up and began wolfing down the food.

“Seriously,” Iruka scolded,“eat slower.”

“But this is so goood!!” Konohamaru said through a mouthful of egg, Naruto making an ‘Mhm!!’ noise to show his agreement. Jiraya stuck his left hand out, making a thumbs up and eating at the same time.

Iruka smiled. What he wouldn't give these three..

“Ah,” he said, untying his apron,”your field trip is today. You packed the night before, right?”

Naruto nodded vigorously, gesturing to a bright orange bag in the middle of the doorway.

The walk to school was short, filled with greetings and smiles.

Ino snorted at a shitty joke Choji told her. The class was energetic, students writing messages on the board such as:

“We're bringing the gay to France.-Neji”

“Fellas is is gay to be a man? I mean you're in a mans body all the time, soooo…-Choji”

“T-series already lost!!!-Tenten”

“Ino looks cute af today not gonna lie -sakura”

“correct^^^-sai”

“There better be a Starbucks in France or im gonna flip -ino”

Shino pet the beetle crawling on his hand. “I'm glad we get to go to the bug exhibit…” he said to Ino, who was painting her nails.

She grinned, swinging her hair around. “Yes! Cannot wait to see the butterflies!!”

She blew on her nails, and swung her hands rapidly. “Hey Shino,after these dry, want me to paint your nails too? I can make a ladybug pattern.”

Shino looked at his nails, and put the beetle back into its cage. “Sure”, he said, squeezing some honey scented hand sanitizer onto his palm.

“Ooh,I want!!” Kiba exclaims, pointing at the hand sanitizer.

Around 10 minutes pass.

Kakashi comes in, leaning on the door frame. “Permission slips,” he says, holding out his hand expectantly.

The students scramble to hand over their slips. Kakashi counts the slips, and orders the class to line up.

The bus ride to the airport is not very crowded. Music is played (Ino monopolizes the speakers) and Lee, Tenten, Gaara and Neji all hog the back, leaning on eachother and napping quietly.

The early morning sun shone.

The airport was mostly empty, and the class ate breakfast (Starbucks sandwiches and coffee…) and watched planes slowly take off and land.

Sakura's Snapchat:

A picture of the large airport window, with the caption ‘On our way to France!’

Tenten’s Snapchat:

A picture of the travel schedule. The caption says, ‘Not to be edgy, but I bet there are cool weapon stores in France. Smh we're not even going to one.’

Lee's Snapchat:

It's a picture of Neji, Tenten, and Gaara playing Jenga. The caption reads: ‘Im so gay/straight for all these beautiful humans, heart fucking eyes.’

Neji's Snapchat:

It's a picture of Lee taking a picture of him and the others playing Jenga. The caption: ‘Imagine being this gay smh’

Gaara's Snapchat: 

A picture of the Jenga tower. The caption says, ‘We aren't keeping score but I'm winning .’

 

Shino's Snapchat: 

A video of a line of ants. The caption is, ‘I wonder what french ants look like.’ In the video, he places his finger next to the ant line, his nails painted with a cute ladybug pattern.

 

The plane lands, and the waiting area is crowded. The students board theof plane, and Sasuke gets the window seat.

He watches the plane take off, his hands intertwined with Naruto's.

“Whoa!,” the blond says, staring at the view, “its so pretty!” His eyes are wide, and Sasuke smiles. Sasuke buries his nose in the crook pf Naruto’s neck, and Hinata giggles at how cute Naruto looks with a red face. 

“You look nice when you're excited,” Sasuke says, closing his eyes.

Hour one: General excitement from students. Multiple exclamations of seeing a bird.

Hour two: the plane lands for a little and the students are freed from their chains (they finally get to stretch their legs).

Hour five: Most students are asleep. Lee, Neji and Gaara play Smash Bros. on Neji's switch. Lee mains Kirby and Wii Fit Trainer, no one is surprised. (Neji mains Marth, Chrom and Joker, and Gaara mains Piranha Plant and Shiek.)

Hour Eight: Sai wakes up and begins sketching the sunset. Kiba worries about Akamaru.

Hour Eight, part two: The flight attendants are going absolutely fucking nuts over Akamaru. They all want to feed him and pet him. Akamaru is pleased.

Hour Eleven: Gai has kissed Kakashi via phone about 8 times now. Kakashi tells him he regrets buying in-flight wifi and that he's gonna miss him. Gai, still in Japan, smiles wide at his fiance's shenanigans.

Hour Fourteen: The plane lands. The students look like zombies as they trudge across the airport, Kakashi and the other two chaperones (Itachi and Genma) watching them with amusement. Genma looks just as tired. 

Hour Fifteen: The students all sleep in the relatively cheap hotel room.

\------  
"Ino, stop hogging the bathroom!"

"Shut up Choji, this'll only take a minute."

"You said that five minutes ago!"

The morning was hectic. Everyone was packing up their purses ans bags, losing things, finding things, misplacing things, and, in some cases, breaking things.

"Kiba, you stepped on my phone case..."

"At least the phone wasn't in it, Shino!"

A knock came from the hotel room door. Shino opened it, and Gai Sensei came in. 

"Good morning, youths! I've already relayed this info to the other two rooms, but be ready in five! Are all of you awake?"

Shino nodded, and Gai left.

"Seriously Ino, get out!"

After a few minutes, everyone was ready. The students from the third room (Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino) all piled into the elevator, descending to the bottom floor.

They regrouped with the rest of the class downstairs, and the chaperones began discussing the rules of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> It gets better I swear


End file.
